Nite Club
by ChunYinChina
Summary: Hetalia and Nyo!Hetalia: Russia is club owner, FemAmerica, FemFrance, FemBritain, FemBaltics, Baltics work for Russia, FemA and FemF, FemB Dancers, FemBaltics waitresses, Latvia and Liet. Bartenders, Estonia security guy works with the cameras, Russia owner and Bouncer. FemChina Tech support might go to a dancer or lover. FemA, FemF, and FemB are jealous of FemChina's beauty.


Hetalia and Nyo!Hetalia: Russia is club owner, FemAmerica, FemFrance, FemBritain, FemBaltics, Baltics work for Russia, FemA and FemF, FemB Dancers, FemBaltics waitresses, Latvia and Liet. Bartenders, Estonia security guy works with the cameras, Russia owner and Bouncer. FemChina Tech support might go to a dancer or lover. FemA, FemF, and FemB are jealous of FemChina's beauty and jealous how she catches Russia's eye and becomes his lover ;P

Nite Club

Day time at the Nite Club was slow. The dancers were practicing new moves and showing off for their boss, Mr. Russia. The top dancers America, France and Britain even though they work together they never really liked each other when it came to sleeping with the Boss. Russia always enjoys picking on his Baltics and getting extra performances from his dancers.

They were starting to have trouble with the wiring for everything, Estonia may have been brilliant with tech but he couldn't do it alone. Enter some help from China!

Estonia giving enter view. "Well, you're flexible, strong but you kind of don't know how to work a computer or any wiring, why did you apply to this job Miss Wang?"

"Well I need a job. I figured you could tell me what to do while I work since I can help in any way. Could also help with security if need be." China sits there confident, looking straight ahead at Estonia. She didn't notice a shirtless Russia coming in to view the applicant himself.

Russia wearing nothing but his scarf and low jeans, comes in all sweaty like he was "working out" beforehand. "So she is the only one who applied?" ^J^

"Y-yep, she says she can even help with security." ^^; Estonia getting nervous around Russia.

Instead of looking at China's resume, he looks at her captivated by her beauty. His eyes flashed purple for a second, then said "You're hired." A stunned China blinks blankly at him, "Really aru? Just like that aru?" ^J^ "Da! ….. You can start now, Da? Estonia could use your help with the wiring before tonight's shows."

"Great aru!" "L-let's get started then"

Russia takes China's resume from Estonia. And when they leave looks over it.

Estonia has China do many things before tonight's shows, and by the time the Nite Club opened they were ready.

"Mr. Russia wants you to hang out at the back of the stage, just in case something goes wrong" Said Estonia.

Waiting back stage caching all the dancers acts.

America was first, wearing a western outfit, by the time it was over she lost half of her clothing, more like all of it, she came back just wearing her cowgirl hat and smiling.

Britain was next, looking like a dirty chimney sweeper, she managed to clean herself on stage, coming back in a wet t-shirt only.

France was last, going out naked and throwing rose petals and pole dancing, she hand to be dragged off stage by the giant hook.

The last performance was all three of them, pole dancing, getting wet and roses.

And that was the end of the nite and show. Mr. Russia had China clean the stage.

While the others left China to clean the stage Mr. Russia sat in the watching her clean it.

She was doing well but to make it more entertaining for him he used his scarf and tripped her. She fell back and landed in the water, rolling over to get help didn't help … her. She untucked her shirt to ring it out, folded it under her breast. Russia stared at her porcelain like skin. When she was finally finished cleaning the stage of water and rose petals he went up to her, smiling.

"Not bad for your first day, Da?" "Defiantly a long har….." couldn't help but look at his abs, shaking her head to focus "long day." ^^ He smiles more, "Come up to my office and dry off." Before she could protest he takes her hand and drags/lead her to his office. "The drier will take a while but I can keep you company, Da" While Russia takes a seat on his couch and just stares at her. "Um I have nothing to change into." "That's fine" ^J^ "Um thanks but a little water never hurt anyone before, so I'll be fine going home as is." She turns to leave but gets trapped by the door and Russia. "How? How did you do that?" He gets close to her ear, she feels him give a small deep chuckle, his hot breathe reaches her ear. "That's not important, so how flexible are you?" ^J^

O.o His scarf wrap around her wrists, while his hands go from her breast down to her inner thigh. A small moan escapes her lips, he starts kissing and nibbling on her ear while his hands rub her pussy. He starts going from her ear to her neck, one hand goes to squeeze one of her breast. "No…St-stop." "You seem to be enjoying it, Da" "maybe we can enjoy this somewhere else …..oh …. Or another time?" "Nyet"

Russia takes his hand form between her legs and slips it into her jeans. More moans escape her lips. When Russia finally decides to move from the door to the couch she starts fighting back. His hands around her waist trying to lead her to the couch, she was able to run up the door and flip over Russia, causing Russia to let go of her waist while she went over his head, China lunges for his scarf, once she landed behind him she keeps a strong hold of his scarf, trying to have some hold on him.

"Impressive, but now you're really trapped" ^J^ China's golden eyes glimmers and leads him to the couch, "Your right I do like it, but I also like to do more."

Using his scarf as reins, she gets him to sit down. Russia smiling enjoyed the show. Russia helps China take off her shirt and bra, they start giving each other kisses, and she then trails kisses down to his dick. Starts sucking, Moans escape his lips this time, she does her best to take him all in but he proved to be too big. They strip the rest of their clothing and move to the 69 position, she on top. China being smaller than him had to use her hands and is only able to lick the tip of his cock.

Russia chuckles, "what's so …. Oh *pants* funny?" "You're so small" "then get on top of me"

On top he kisses her and trails kisses to her breast and sucks. Her moans were memorizing for him, like honey to a bear. "Time to put it in, Da?" "No! You're too big!" "To bad" ^J^ "But I'll go slow" ^J^

Her silky insides enveloped Russia's hard shaft slowly, with every inch that went in caused her to moan and wince with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Finally their hips met, his long shaft was inside, Russia kept smiling while he watched China's chest move up and down, "I….can't believe you were able to fit." "Now the move."^J^

Russia smacks China's arse lightly, encouraging her to thrust forward as he does. Their lips meet again passionately, for Russia this was love at first sight and cloud nine, China too turned on to understand her own feelings went a long for this enjoy able ride; they begin to thrust into one another, Russia drawing out his length each time before ramming it home within China. China moans, sometimes she is loud but then she realizes she is being load and tries to moan softly but Russia didn't allow it.

Finally Russia smiles softly, sliding his hands down along her thighs, pulling her legs around his waist as they continue moving together, kissing down the side of her neck again, his lips trailing down towards her breasts, long since swollen and hard, pulling her forward into his lap, inclining himself backwards as she began to ride hard upon him.


End file.
